


Sunshine Omega

by Noctis_Notte



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alpha Regis Lucis Caelum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Ignis Scientia, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Loves Prompto Argentum, Gen, Help, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret is a Good Friend, M/M, Mentioned Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Mentioned Nyx Ulric, Minor Original Character(s), Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oh My God, Omega Prompto Argentum, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Parent Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum Is a Sweetheart, Prompto Argentum is a Ray of Sunshine, Protective Cor Leonis, Protective Gladiolus Amicitia, Short Prompto, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Notte/pseuds/Noctis_Notte
Summary: Everyone meets the irresistible Prompto Argentum
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Sunshine Omega

It was a Spring morning that day. The day Noctis Lucis Caelum, Crown prince of Lucis, had to go to fucking Insomnia high school. Usually, Noctis would try and bargain his way out, using cheap tactics and even sometimes stooping low enough by using the "Prince Card", but being the strict and stubborn father who is Regis Lucis Caelum, Noctis plan backfired before it even begun. 

"Dad, I can't go to school," Noctis said, adding quote fingers to his second sentence's end. "Aren't I the 'crown prince'? I thought you said I was too fucking busy to do anything other than 'prince duties'!?" 

At this, the king gripped the bridge of his nose as if he was gaining a headache, which, in fact, he most likely was. 

"I indeed said that, son, but I also want you to be in the shoes of your people. See how they go with their daily life and so on. Why, I had to do something similar when I was your age. It makes you a better and more understanding ruler." 

"But, I never fucking asked to be a ruler. Why am I being forced to do this?! Can't you just keep having people tutor me?!" 

"Noctis, I have had more than one tutor who ran for the hills when I set them in charge to teach you." The king sighed heavily. "I wish you weren't as stubborn as me, at times. Noctis Lucis Caelum," 

'Oh boy. The full name.' 

"You are hereby going to school and that is final. Ignis had already booked you an apartment complex and everything." 

At this, Noctis turned to his betrayer he calls an adviser. Ignis Stupeo Scientia, the beta standing no more than few inches behind him, having the nerve and audacity to bow his head at said Alpha who nearly growled. 

He turned back to his father to argue, but the look in his eyes demanded submission and respect. That damned Alpha Influence. 

Noctis bowed his head, in utter defeat, and muttered a heavy "Yes, sir" before storming out the throne room with a trailing beta behind him. 

So now, back in the present, here he is. Storming about his bedroom like a child and packing his favorite sweaters and sweats in a dark gray bag. Ignis oy stood by the door, watching his alpha prince throwing a fit and stomping the grounds.  
The beta sighed and pushed up his falling glasses, catching the attention of the raging prince. 

Noctis turned towards Ignis and growled, glaring at said adviser with fire in his eyes; "I can't believe you!" 

"And why is that, Noct?" 

"You've been keeping this from me for high long?! You fucking booked out an apartment complex?! What the fuck?" 

Ignis sighed and pushed himself way from the door, standing beside the Alpha who still glared at the beta as if he just killed his father. "Noct, I do not see why this is such a big deal." 

"I dunno, Iggy, because you fucking hid this from me, maybe?!" 

Ignis exhaled through his nose. "Noct, this is an opportunity to make friends. Wouldn't you agree?" 

"What the hell are you even getting at." 

"Never mind that, but what if you like it there? What if school grows on you?" 

"Fat chance, Iggy." 

The beta smiled and shook his head, "Well, you're only staying for the semester. Nothing to fret over." 

At this, the alpha grumbled something about "fuck the semester" and the beta chuckled heartedly. 

✿✿✿ 

Three days after friday later, Noctis stood in front of hell's gate. Where teenagers big and small come to suffer together for seven hours straight. 

Insomnia High. 

The students roamed and gossiped about their new transfer and, of fucking course they were. He was the crown prince, after all. And a strong, dominant Alpha to boot.  
Noctis bid farewell to his adviser and made his way inside the school grounds. Noctis wasn't really one who suffered through anxiety, lucky bastard, but after all these students stared at him as if he was some God, who wouldn't? It gave him the creeps, those thousands of eyes followed him rather be a teacher or a student. They just wouldn't lay off! He knows it's because of his title and his second gender, but still, he wished they'd just shove off. 

After walking for what seemed like an eternity, he finally, FINALLY, made it to his first class. Why, he was so early the classroom was still half empty. Only two students was inside, and although still people, he was glad it was only a couple in such small number. He practically ran to this classroom to escape the fake people who claimed to want to become his friends! 

The Alpha observed the room, and then the two people who payed him no mind. A beta brunette who slept soundly at his desk, (he must have woken up waaay too early. It was still only 7:49!) and then the lonely blonde who stared out the window. 

His blonde hair stood out like a sore thumb. Was he foreign? Noctis couldn't think of anyone, besides the Nox Flueret's, he met that had blonde hair. 

As if just noticing someone entered the room, the boy turned to face Noctis and the Alpha felt his breath being stolen as if just punched in the gut. The blonde was breathtaking. Saying he was beautiful was an understatement! And he just.. stared. Eyes wide and Pink lips partly open. Noctis smiled sheepishly and made way to sit beside the blonde who never broke eye contact. 

Clearing his throat, the prince locked his dark, stormy blue eyes with violet-blue ones. Even his eyes are mesmerizing... 

"Uh.. Hi." He croaked awkwardly, coughing and clearing his throat after such a stupid voice mistake. 

And even if he felt even a small ounch of embarrassment, it all faded away when the blonde smiled a smile so bright even the sun would fail in comparison! 

"Heyas," he beamed, and oh lord hisvoicewassoadorable.. 

"Uh.. Yeah. I'm the transfer student.. umm.. " 

"Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum?" The blonde leaned back in his seat, his smile fading into a cheery grin. "You're the prince, right?" 

"Uh, yeah," Noctis nodded a tad bit too enthusiastically. "That's me." 

At that awkward response, the blonde giggled. Oh Astrals, even his giggles are adorable.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Noctis. Oh, or wait, am I supposed to call you prince or highness? Do I say your full name or is that not allowed? Wait, I never introduced myself. I'm Prompto Argentum, and, well, in case you haven't noticed, I'm.. I'm an omega, so if I'm not in class somdays or if I pick up some weird scent... Uh.. Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that, and..uh.. yeah. Hi." 

Any smart remark Noctis was going to blurt out was erased entirely with the blonde's near endless ramble. His smile was even contagious, goddammit- 

"Haha, yeah. No biggie. You can just call me Noct though, no need for formal titles and all that bullshit." 

Prompto laughed again and the prince felt his heart strings being roughly pulled at. "Okay, Noct. Welcome to Insomnia high!" 

And from then on, Noctis may or not have developed a small crush for the sunshine boy named Prompto Argentum.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... Uh.. This is awkward.  
> (The story, not me)) 
> 
> I was in bed when this idea came to mind. And I'm not one to wait when a fucking idea, something so rare these days, come to mind. Even if they are kinda stupid, yeah, that's my weakness.  
> I did this instead of sleeping and I am regretting it, but my brain was like "YOU WILL NOT SLEEP UNTIL YOU GET THIS DONE. DO YOU HEAR ME?! GET THE FUCK UP, BITCH" and since I'm one to never deny my brain.. 
> 
> Yeah. Here I am. Writing nonsense at 3am at night. I'm a mess, I know. So with that in mind, that I wrote this late at night, I hope you'll excuse my typos. And if not, please point them out so I can fix it later. I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter 💬
> 
> ♡♡♡ 
> 
> Ignis and Gladiolus may or may not take a liking to the omega. 
> 
> Fuck, who am I kidding, of course they will. 
> 
> (SPOILER FOR CHAPTER 2) 
> 
> Noctis: Oh yeah, this is my boyf- I mean, best friend Prompto. 
> 
> Ignis: *trying to keep a straight face* I see. You might not know me, but - 
> 
> Prompto: Hi, nice to meet you! Wow, so you must be Ignis. Or Iggy? Haha, yeah, that's so cool, pleasure to meet you! Wait I just said that, haha, yeah Hi, I'm Prompto and, ohwow you look so cool and formal! 
> 
> Ignis: 👁👄👁


End file.
